


postcards from the other side

by opheliahyde



Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Gen, Postcards, Road Trips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 17:43:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6088668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opheliahyde/pseuds/opheliahyde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-s2: <i>She sends Seth postcards from the road.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	postcards from the other side

The first postcard arrives when Richie tosses it on his desk, flipping it over in his hand, peering at it like he’s trying to make sense of what he seeing before letting it sail down in front of Seth. _Greetings from Wyoming_ emblazoned the front in bold, bright colors, stretched across mountain backdrop and when Seth flips it over, unfamiliar chicken scratch tells him _Should have gone East, nothing out here but cows and scenery._

It takes him a moment, then he laughs, Richie eyeing him from his desk like he’s waiting for an explanation. Seth pulls out his phone, the new fancy-ass one Scott’s still trying to teach him to use—he’s got texting down, at least.

_Could’ve told ya that, gonna stop in when you turn back around?_

He waits, the phone doesn’t chime for a few minutes. Richie stares again.

_No, heading North. Hope Richie’s doing ok._

Seth sighs, looking at Richie from across the room, half-buried under stacks of paper, typing on a laptop like he hadn’t spent years without one, wearing a suit like a second skin.

_He’s fine._

 

 

 

They keep coming, the postcards—a new one for each state in the lower 48 and he can almost track her trajectory as she combs across the United States, wandering purposefulness, looking for something Seth’s not sure she’ll find.

Seth tells her what restaurants to try, the places to see, never where to stay (he’s not sure she’s appreciate his and Richie’s one-star specials, and he doesn’t ask where she’s getting her cash; he doesn’t hear of any string of murders that look like animal attacks, so he thinks she must be covering her tracks, living cleanly, or as clean as she can); sometimes she calls, tells him _just to hear a friendly voice_ , which makes him laugh, wondering when the hell he became that.

She asks after Richie with a nervous worry and guilty concern that makes him want to hang up, let her come see for herself, see how he does nothing but work, how everyday he gets tenser, more wound up--one day, they’ll come and Seth is not sure they’re gonna be ready when they contest his leadership.

Seth tells her, _come back_ but never _we need you_.

And she hangs up, _a goodbye, Seth_ rolling off her tongue. 

Another postcard arrives a week later.

 

 

 

Seth hears rumors sometimes, from culebras that find their way to Jacknife Jed’s under the direction of dark lady they thought to be a myth, rumors of how she helped them, a sort of fairy godmother, traveling coast-to-coast like a traveling preacher, doling our services and advice, walking the earth like a story Seth remembers patches of from an old book.

 _They’ll give you shelter_ , they say she told them, and they do; _they’ll keep you safe_ and they try their damndest.

Seth smiles when Richie tells him the shrines are growing, whenever he hears the hush whisper of _la diosa_ under the breaths of the growing number of refugees they’ve taken in.

Her next postcard signs off with _\- Kisa_ and he’s glad she’s figured that part out, at least.

 

 

 

Kisa kisses his cheek when she comes back, sneaking in the back door like a thief ( _takes one to know one_ , she’d tell him, eyes on his), slipping into the office like she’d know where he’d be, like she knew Richie would be out.

(he never told Richie, but he knew, read the postcards when he thought Seth wasn’t looking, found him on the rooftop at night, gazing out into the horizon, like he was waiting—maybe they both were)  

Her hair is shorter, waves grazing her collarbone and there isn’t a scrap of black on her, she smiles with a pink mouth, the kind that reaches her dark eyes.

“Couldn’t stay away for long, could you?” he says, wrapping an arm around her shoulders like something natural and real, like time had build something he hadn’t noticed, just like the  way she lets him, leans against his side as they walk out.

“Guess I can’t seem to stay out of the fight.”

Seth laughs.

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi to me on [tumblr](http://richiesseth.tumblr.com)!


End file.
